User devices may connect to cellular networks to transmit and/or receive data flows. Cellular networks assign the transmission of data flows to particular bands (e.g., frequency ranges) in a spectrum. Cellular networks may operate on a licensed spectrum having a number of licensed bands. As network bandwidth demands increase, the amount of bandwidth provided on the licensed spectrum may be insufficient to support the transmission of data flows.